


The MET

by lycancub



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Elliot go to the Metropolitan Opera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The MET

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Elliot frowned when he saw the tickets. "No I'm not going."

George rolled his eyed.

"It's only for two hours."

Elliot huffed and he slouched on the sofa.

"I wanted to go and you told me you would come," the doctor said as he continued to write only looking up at Elliot once in a while.

The detective took in the dejected posture of the man and he sighed. That was the problem with making promises that you didn't want to keep.

He shouldn't have been watching the football game when he promised. He had actually thought that the doctor would forget but he was never lucky enough for that.

"I'll go," he said quietly.

George looked.

"Did you say something?"

The detective huffed.

"I said, I'll go. Next time I won't but this time I will."

The doctor smiled brilliantly at him before he went back to writing. Elliot smiled knowing that it was rare to ever get a smile like that out of the man. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"Why do I have to look nice?" Elliot asked as he put on his black suit jacket.

"Because we're going out, Elliot," George said as he out of the bathroom shirtless.

The taller man snorted before he turned and eyed the doctor. He made his way toward the shorter man.

"Don't you dare," the doctor said as he put on his shirt.

Elliot looked put out but he was not completely deterred. "Come on, babe."

George scowled at him. "No. After, yes. Now, no."

Elliot sighed and backed away. George buttoned up the shirt and looked at Elliot.

"I promise," he said as he walked up to Elliot. Elliot leaned down and kissed him soundly.

"Deal."

"Good. Now let me finish getting ready."

* * *

Elliot sighed as he took his ticket from George. He looked over at George and smiled because the man looked good. He wasn't just dressed nicely but he made the outfit look good.

A black button down shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. Black slacks that fit well in all the right places.

Anyone else would make it look plain but not George. God he was going to jump the man before they even got into the damn building.

He looked around and growl to himself as he saw some women pointing at George and eying the doctor.

"You look good," he said quietly to George as he held the door open for him.

The shorter man just smiled at him.

"You've said that about three times already."

"Well you do. There were a lot of people staring at you as we walked together. I'm about to lay you out on the floor and show exactly who you belong to," Elliot said in his ear before walking towards one of the people scanning tickets.

George just stood there for a few seconds trying to regain control of his libido. The man was a menace but he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy every word of that statement.

Elliot was already seated when George took his seat next to him.

"You need to behave yourself," the doctor mumbled.

"You love it," Elliot said giving the man a cocky smile. It was the truth.

"I need something to preoccupy myself during this mind numbing experience." George snorted and rolled his eyes.

The chandeliers of the theater started to ascent towards the ceiling and George smiled softly and Elliot looked on in fascination.

The lights soon dimmed slowly before going completely out and the opera house was left in complete darkness.

Silence spread over everyone and George took Elliot's hand into his own. Elliot squeezed the warm hand and relaxed into his seat.

God he hated it. There was no intermission what so ever. Electra could take a dive off a bridge if it meant that he could keep his sanity intact.

He would have felt fine if there was some sort of setting change on the stage. The same stupid broken horse was there and the same stupid stairs and doors into the palace.

George just sat there enjoying it.

Figures, Elliot thought.

The music was okay but the rest of it could go.

From what he could tell they at least had another hour left. No way in hell he was going to survive this. If he wasn't actually getting anything out of being there he would be gone by now.

A devious smirk pasted his lips as he glanced at George, who was watching the opera intently.

He let go of the doctor's hand and placed it on the man's thigh. He could feel George's glare on him but soon his attention turned back to the opera because it was a harmless gesture.

Elliot knew that it wasn't as harmless as the doctor thought. The hand moved up and down the warm thigh slowly and teasingly.

The hand was then grabbed and pushed off of the warm thigh. Elliot stifled the chuckle that was in his throat.

The hand came back and was this time place directly on top of the doctor's crotch. A moan was stifled and a heated glare was sent in the direction of the perpetrator.

The hand squeezed and a strangled moan sounded before it turned into a short cough. George angrily slapped the hand away.

It came back and started to massage his half hard cock. He bit his lip.

"Let's go home," Elliot whispered huskily in his ear.

"Where I can fuck you into the mattress and make you cum over and over again.

George slouched in the seat and pushed against the hand. "Yes," he said quietly.

Elliot smiled triumphantly and grabbed the dazed doctor by the hand pulled him up. George just let himself be pulled.

Thank god for end seats, Elliot thought.

The usher told them that they wouldn't be allowed back in and Elliot all but said fuck you.

George would have protested and said sorry if he was in the right state of mind. His eyes were glazed over with lust and he was panting and he was a little peeved that the hand was gone.

* * *

George moaned as he came and Elliot grunted as he flooded the man underneath him. He pulled out and kissed the doctor.

George was completely flushed and tired and Elliot smiled down at him before he placed a kiss on the shorter man's forehead.

"I hate you," George said light-heartedly.

"I love you too," Elliot said as he laid his head on George's chest.

"You just couldn't wait could you?"

Elliot shook his head.

"Now you see it's dangerous to take me to the opera and take me looking as sexy as you did."

"Never again," George said.

"Good," the detective said.

 


End file.
